1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a portable circular saw and more particularly relates to a portable circular saw which has an excellent dust collecting and noise reduction capability without any danger of injuring a part of human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hitherto known portable circular saw generally includes a rotary sawing cutter which is fully exposed outside of the casing of the saw and thereby a variety of troubles take place due to sawing chips and dust produced and scattered during sawing. Further, because of the arrangement that the rotary sawing cutter is exposed there is more or less danger of injuring a part of an operator, resulting in reduced efficiency in operation. It should be emphasized that unpleasant noisy sound inherent to sawing at a high speed of rotation of the rotary sawing cutter gives unbearable suffering not only to an operator but also to other persons in the vicinity of sawing. To obviate the drawbacks with the conventional portable circular saw as mentioned above a protective cover or the like is typically employed for the exposed rotary sawing cutting, but it has been found that other problems are brought about such as increased manufacturing cost, increased weight, reduced efficiency in operation or the like.